


Teach Me

by ddelusionall



Series: Walk Beside Me [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Prostitution, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Sick Character, Underage - Freeform, Yoohwan has bronchitis, Yunho is 18 Yoohwan is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoohwan is so tired of listening to his brother and Changmin fuck. It's just another reminder that he is alone, that his brother doesn't need or want him anymore. He wants someone to hold, someone to kiss, someone to touch. Enter Yunho, the sexy latte boy atKiss B. But with an overprotective brother, even that relationship is doomed to fail as nothing more than a fuck.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Park Yoohwan
Series: Walk Beside Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716940
Kudos: 1





	1. Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warnings: implied past!rape, pedophilia, prostitution, abuse, incest. But none of those things happens in this fic. Yoohwan is 15, Yunho is 18.**

****

****

Yoohwan glanced at his phone again. It still read 3:15 a.m. He took a deep breath before scrolling through his contacts.

Stupid.

So stupid.

But he had to get out of that apartment. He’d been able to block out the first round, but hearing his brother begging and whimpering for Changmin to touch him had been just about enough, thank you very much.

He probably should have just put on music or headphones, but even with them, he could hear the thump of the bed against the wall.

He probably shouldn’t have left the apartment. Yoochun-hyung was going to be pissed when he woke up and saw that Yoohwan had gone. He had left a note at least.

_Hyungs - You’re loud. We need an apartment with soundproofed walls. I’m going to Jaejoong’s. Love you._

And now he was at Jaejoong’s.

Stupid.

So stupid.

He pressed the call button. The first time, the call went to voicemail. But the second time, a groggy voice answered.

“Yoohwannie? What’s wrong?”

“Are you home?” he asked.

“Yeah. Sleeping. ‘swrong?”

“Can you let me in?”

“What?”

Yoohwan hit the button on the outside of the building, knowing it was buzzing inside Jaejoong’s apartment.

Yoohwan heard the sound of cloth moving and Jaejoong stumbling, probably down his hallway. “Fuck, why are you here?”

“That’s why.”

“What?”

Yoohwan laughed. “Not with you, hyung, but my brother. He’s a screamer. Too loud.” The door latch clicked and Yoohwan opened it up. “Thanks, hyung. I’ll explain when I get up there.”

“The door is unlocked.”

Yoohwan disconnected the call. He took the elevator up to Jaejoong’s floor, and then walked down the hallway. He wasn’t really that tired. He’d been having a lot of problems sleeping lately and only part of them were from his cough and horny roommates.

Jaejoong stood just inside the door, leaning against the wall. He was barechested. God, even wearing bright pink pajama bottoms, Jaejoong was sexy. All muscles and skin and tattoos and piercings. Yoohwan wasn’t sure if the pants were supposed to be for a girl or not, but they were tantalizingly low, and only a small push would have them around Jaejoong’s ankles. Yoohwan shivered.

Jaejoong yawned and waved. “Morning, dongsaeng.”

Yoohwan smiled. He took off his shoes and lined them up with Jaejoong’s collection.

Jaejoong motioned him into the main room and then waved at the couch. “You can sleep there.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“You were explaining?”

Yoohwan flopped down on the couch and shut his eyes. “My brother is a screamer. I’m so tired of listening to them have sex.”

Jaejoong chuckled.

“Changmin is ridiculously addicted to him and loyal, and Yoochun-hyung gets mad at me when I ask to join them. I’m just tired of ... yeah.” He stopped there because he wasn’t really sure what Jaejoong knew about his past.

“And Changmin is very good with his cock, so I don’t blame your brother for being a screamer.”

“Ugh.” Yoohwan rubbed his eyes and leaned his elbows on his knees.

Jaejoong ruffled his hair. Before he could move away, Yoohwan snatched his wrist. He looked up at him and tried not to pout. He didn’t want to be too obvious. Or childish.

“Can I sleep with you, hyung?”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“Just ... sleep. In your bed. I ... I ...” Again, he did not know how much Jaejoong knew. “I miss ... Before Changmin, I slept with hyung. We only had one bed, and just ... to keep warm, and I miss it. I miss ... I miss lying next to someone, and I just ... never.”

Yoohwan looked away. He hadn’t meant to sound so pathetic and really, he didn’t realize how much he missed his brother in his bed in the platonic sort of way that they had been. He missed the kisses and the touches and the sex, too, but nowhere near as much as he missed his brother’s presence.

Jaejoong smiled and held out his hand. “Keep your hands to yourself, dongsaeng.”

Yoohwan glanced up and bit his lip. “Really, hyung?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

Yoohwan smiled widely and took Jaejoong’s hand. Jaejoong hauled him to his feet and then let go.

“I need to see if I can get a couple more hours of sleep before I need to get up.”

“Shit, sorry, hyung,” Yoohwan said. “You don’t have to be at the cafe at five do you?”

“No, Donghae is opening tomorrow ...today. I do need to be there by seven though. I have to do the schedule.”

Yoohwan stopped in the doorway of Jaejoong’s room, suddenly nervous. He really hadn’t shared a bed with anyone but his brother in so long. He swallowed and hurried in before Jaejoong could see how nervous he was.

Jaejoong’s bedroom was all sorts of contradictory. There was a wall of pink Hello Kitty things, but his furniture was very modern, very masculine. His bookcase had more manga than anything else, but another piece of furniture held a sleek television and entertainment system.

With no preamble, Jaejoong slipped his sweats off, leaving his perky little ass in tight boxerbriefs.

Yoohwan licked his lips.

“Just sleeping,” Jaejoong said, almost singing.

Yoohwan glanced up, felt himself blush a little, and smirked to cover the embarrassment from being caught looking. “Then I better keep my clothes on.”

Jaejoong chuckled. Yoohwan sat on the edge of the bed just as Jaejoong turned off the lamp on the bedside table, dousing the room in darkness. He took his shirt off, leaving him in sweats, and climbed under the covers.

“I’m a bit of cuddler with bedmates,” Jaejoong said.

Yoohwan inhaled sharply when Jaejoong’s hand slid over his stomach, around him. He shook and turned on his side. Jaejoong’s arms stayed around him, breath warm on his neck. Yoohwan fought off a cough.

“Relax and sleep,” Jaejoong said. “No sex, remember.”

“Yeah.”

Their entire relationship was based on “no sex.” At first, Yoohwan had been determined to seduce Jaejoong. He knew he could have, but then Jaejoong had said something, proving he knew what Yoohwan was up to. He’d said, “I can’t be your boss if you end up on your knees in my office, Yoohwannie.”

Which is as close to Jaejoong had ever gotten to firing him. And it made him think. Yes, he was a flirt, but it was how he learned to communicate with people. He was learning at the cafe how normal people acted. And he knew that he wasn’t going to get another job, not until he was older. Jaejoong was doing him a favor, and he did not want to put Jaejoong in a situation where he was taking advantage of that. He really liked working at the cafe. And Jaejoong said more than once that if he stayed on, that he’d be given more hours and Jaejoong would teach him how to make the coffee and the baked goods.

Yoohwan learned that he needed that job way more than he needed sex.

\---

When Jaejoong’s alarm went off a few hours later, Yoohwan was awake. He had slept for a little while, but it was difficult to shut his brain off and control his cough. He had left in a hurry without medicine. Jaejoong frowned at him, probably knowing he hadn’t slept well, but unlike his brother, Jaejoong did not ask.

Yoohwan sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and watched Jaejoong flutter around his house and get ready for work.

“Can I ask you a very personal question?” Jaejoong asked, finally sitting at the table with something to eat.

Yoohwan took a sip of coffee. “Sure.”

His hyung took a deep breath. “I was thinking about this after you showed up last night. Well, not true. I’ve been wondering for a while.” He cleared his throat. “Are you a virgin?”

Yoohwan smirked. “Virginity. Such a fickle thing.”

“Well, you are or you aren’t.”

“True, but are you because it was taken from you, or--”

“You were raped? God, Yoohwan, I’m ... sorry. I ...”

Yoohwan waved it away. “I wasn’t. Well, not at first, but ...” He looked at the shocked and pitying face of his boss and took another sip of coffee. “Did Changmin tell you how we met him?”

Jaejoong tilted his head in question and then answered, “He met Yoochun randomly on the street. And then he said that you two had a problem with your landlord and you had to move in with him or be homeless.”

“That’s it?” Yoohwan asked in surprise.

“He also told me that you were sick but loyal and a bit devious.”

Yoohwan smiled and shook his head. “I’m not sure we have time for this conversation, hyung.”

Jaejoong glanced at the clock. “I can be late. I am the boss. Tell me.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re better off not knowing.”

“I’ll take that chance, dongsaeng.”

“Okay, but I warned you.” Yoohwan leaned back in the chair and laced his fingers behind his head. “Yoochun-hyung is four years older than I am.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“I was three when our mother died. She committed suicide, though Yoochun-hyung thinks my father killed her to keep her quiet.”

“What?”

“Yeah. He said that our father was always beating my mother, hurting her ... selling her.” Yoohwan shut his eyes for a moment. “Hyung walked into their room once, and this was ... before ... he didn’t know what was going on, but our mom was naked in bed with someone else while our father watched. He didn’t know what sex was yet.”

“I think you're too young to know what sex is.”

Yoohwan laughed. “Yeah, but I’ve known my entire life. After my mother died ... well, Father needed a way to make money again. He started selling Yoochun.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Yeah. Yoochun was eight. He said it started small, just touching, kissing, and only with my father while others watched, and it just escalated from there. My father let men record them and put the videos on the internet. He fucked Yoochun the first time on his tenth birthday. It was a themed video with a cake, presents, candles ... wax.”

“Oh god.”

Yoohwan watched Jaejoong drop his head in his hands. He tried not to feel vindictive. It was hard. “He started the same things with me when I was seven. Yoochun-hyung was protective of me even back then. He took beatings for me. He took men away from me. He exchanged his body for them to leave me alone. I told him that if he had to do it then I should have to do it. He didn’t like that.”

Jaejoong was taking very deep breaths. Yoohwan worried that he was hyperventilating, but he did not interrupt.

“In a fucked up sense of tradition, I lost whatever virginity you want to call it when I was ten. I’d been fingered and fucked with toys before that, but never someone’s cock. So losing my virginity? I don’t know. It depends on your definition, but the first cock inside me was when I was ten and it was my older brother.”

Jaejoong peered at him through his fingers.

“He wanted to be the first because he knew he wouldn’t hurt me. He didn’t. Not really. But it was the nine others after him that hurt. One for every year. I remember my dad telling me that it was the most popular video on the website even two years later.”

“God, he should be in prison.”

“Yeah, he should be. We don’t know where he is though, and it’s ... neither Yoochun nor I have been able to find these websites or anything. I don’t know. We tried when we first ran away, but we were more worried about finding a place to stay and eating. Even on the streets though people will pay a lot for a blowjob from a boy, so Yoochun did that. He wouldn’t let me. I didn’t think he had the right to tell me not to do it too. Changmin met him on a street corner.”

Yoohwan sighed and then added, “We found a guy willing to give us a room for a couple hundred dollars a month. I told him that I’d suck on his cock instead, and one day, Yoochun walked in on me sucking him down and he got pissed and yeah. He sent me to Changmin’s and Changmin found Yoochun drunk and drugged and ... he punched out our landlord and got us evicted.”

“That sounds like Changmin.”

“Hyung is overprotective. He didn’t want me to get a job because I’m sick, but Changmin wanted me out of the apartment so they could fuck. And now I’m here because they’ve suddenly stopped caring if I’m in the apartment or not.”

Jaejoong chuckled and then he broke off the noise with one of pain. “I just ... I can’t ... Fuck.” He moved over to Yoohwan and hugged him. Yoohwan stiffened for only a moment and then relaxed and hugged him back, arms around his small waist, face pressed against his strong chest. It was part of a fantasy, but only part because Jaejoong still had clothes on.

“I can understand why your brother is overprotective,” Jaejoong said. “I would be too.”

Yoohwan nodded. “I know. But he acts like I haven’t gone through the same exact shit as he did. I want to protect him just as much as he wants to protect me.”

Jaejoong pulled away and he ran his fingers over Yoohwan’s cheek. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Yoohwan leaned into the touch and nodded.

“I jerked off to thoughts of your lips on my cock.”

Yoohwan’s eyes shot open. “Huh?”

Jaejoong smiled. “You are very attractive, Yoohwan, but god, you’re way way way too young for me. I’m more than twice your age.”

Yoohwan shrugged. “So what?”

“I understand to you that age doesn’t mean much, but it does to me, and god, I felt guilty for weeks just looking at you after that. What I told you before was true. I can’t be your boss and have that kind of relationship with you. And you need this job.”

Yoohwan nodded. “I know.”

Jaejoong leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yoohwan’s lips.

Yoohwan gasped in surprise, but it wasn’t anything longer and Jaejoong pulled away.

“You are very attractive,” Jaejoong repeated, “so I am going to tell you another secret, but one that you can’t tell anyone else about, okay?”

Yoohwan cleared his throat and tried to get his brain to work again. “O-okay.”

“Jung Yunho thinks you’re hot.”

Yoohwan’s eyes went wide. “Yunho-shi? Really?”

Jaejoong smirked and moved away from him. “I heard him talking to himself in the back room one day. It was about ten minutes before your shift, and as we all know, you like to be early. He was muttering ‘be cool, just ... be cool. he’s just a guy, you know, just a sexy smart funny guy that you want to kiss but yeah just be cool’. I had to go up to the front to keep from laughing.”

“But ... but Yunho-shi is ... he’s ...”

Jaejoong laughed. “Is he too young for you because he isn’t twenty yet?”

“Fuck.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Look, let me tell you something about Yunho. He’s working at the cafe for a few months before he does his army service. He is going to go to college afterwards. Therefore, if you want to have a quick little few-month fling with him, then you can. No obligations. No commitment.”

Yoohwan thought about that. Jung Yunho was hot. And now that he thought about it, Yoohwan had noticed the way Yunho-shi blushed around him sometimes.

“He is working today at ten. Maybe you can come by and see ... I don’t know. See if he wants to watch a movie or something. You told me before you wanted money of your own to spend on things you want. Take him on a date.”

Yoohwan bit his lip. “I’ve never asked anyone out before. Hell, I’ve never been asked out. Propositioned, ordered, controlled, but you know ... requested? Wow. This is weird. What do I say?”

“Be honest,” Jaejoong said with a smile. “Just tell him you think he’s cute and ask him if he wants to go out after his shift.”

“I’m not sure ... I ... are you sure he likes me?”

“He follows you around and watches every single move you make when you’re in the lobby. I’ve had to call his attention back to drink orders before he screws them up. Trust me. He likes you.”

Yoohwan bit his lip. This was something brand new. He’d never had anything like this before. Could he do that? Could he go out with Yunho the way his brother went out with Changmin? He wasn’t sure.

“I have to go, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said and moved in close again. “You tell your brother I kissed you and I’ll lose my testicles.”

Yoohwan laughed. He reached up and gripped Jaejoong’s shirt. He surged up and kissed Jaejoong firmly. “Thanks for letting me stay over, hyung.”

Jaejoong nodded, eyes a little glassy. “Brat.”

Part 2: [Alone](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/339272.html)

.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohwan is so tired of listening to his brother and Changmin fuck. It's just another reminder that he is alone, that his brother doesn't need or want him anymore. He wants someone to hold, someone to kiss, someone to touch. Enter Yunho, the sexy latte boy at _Kiss B_. But with an overprotective brother, even that relationship is doomed to fail as nothing more than a fuck.

Yoohwan entered the apartment a little after eight a.m. Jaejoong had offered to call him a cab, but he wanted to walk and think about this more. He did think that Yunho-shi was attractive. He was tall and already really strong. He liked to dance and he liked to do hapkido. He was incredibly nice to customers, and even if he rarely looked at Yoohwan when they talked, he was nice to Yoohwan as well.

As soon as he kicked his shoes off, Yoochun was there, arms around his waist. He muttered an apology.

Yoohwan smiled and pushed him away. “God, hyung. Let me take my sweater off.”

Yoochun returned his smile and then leaned forward for a light kiss. Yoohwan’s heart hammered in his chest, but he kissed back and fought not to whimper.

“I hate it when you take off at night.”

“I left you a note.”

“Yeah, but that--”

“Afraid I’m selling my body?”

“Yes.”

Yoohwan rolled his eyes and took his jacket off to put in the front closet. “I’m not a liar, hyung.”

“I know. I just worry.”

“Well, stop. I told you where I went. Pretty sure Jaejoong called Changmin to verify this morning.”

“Guilty,” Changmin said.

“Are you hungry? Do you need anything? How is your cough?”

Yoohwan did not answer any of his brother’s questions.

“What is wrong with you?” Changmin asked.

Yoohwan fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Yoochun hovered, and then Changmin gave him a pointed look. Yoochun huffed, but left the kitchen. Yoohwan smiled behind his coffee cup when a door slammed.

“Okay. Now. What is wrong with you?”

Yoohwan shrugged. “Nothing really. I hate listening to you two fuck, and you two always fuck.”

Changmin smirked. “Indeed we do. But that isn’t everything. Come on. Spill. Your brother will just turn into a worrywort. If you need to talk about something, then talk to me.”

Yoohwan did not want to talk to Changmin about how Changmin had stolen his brother from him. So he said, “I need to ask someone out, and I don’t know how to do that.”

Changmin smiled. “Jaejoong?”

Yoohwan shook his head. “Jaejoong won’t touch me. He’s said so over and over. I’m too young for him.”

“Then who?”

“Jung Yunho, at the cafe.”

Changmin chuckled. “He is cute.”

Yoohwan rolled his eyes. “I know, but ... I don’t ... how do you ask someone out, hyung? I could have his pants off and his cock in my mouth in about two minutes, but like ...”

Changmin laughed. “First, you confess. Tell him that you like him.”

“I don’t ... I don’t know if I do. I mean, he’s nice, but ...”

“Then tell him that you want to get to know him better, outside of the cafe. You want to be friends with him. After that, you can see where things go. You don’t have to fuck him to see if you like him. Watch a movie, go get some ramen. Walk around the park. Play video games.”

“You two won’t be home tomorrow night, right? You’re both working?”

Changmin smiled. “Yes, we will be. You have condoms?”

“Hyung!”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do.”

“Okay. Your brother will be off at ten. I’m not going to be off until midnight.”

Yoohwan took a deep breath that turned into a coughing fit that had his brother rushing back out to help him. Yoohwan pushed him away and stood up, half curled in on himself while he coughed. He left the kitchen and went to his room and locked the door. He plopped onto his bed, heard MinChun’s voices, murmuring. He wondered if Changmin was telling his brother about Yunho.

Probably. It only mattered because it was going to be one more thing for his hyung to worry about.

\---

Yunho was making a drink when Yoohwan walked through the door. It was after lunch. He’d fallen asleep until almost noon, a much needed nap after a couple of days without sleeping well. There was a note on the door from his hyungs. They went to an early movie and would be home before four.

Yoohwan thanked his lucky stars. Yoochun would have been overly demanding about where he was going and why he was dressed up a bit. Skinny blue jeans, red button down, nice shoes. He’d even tried to tame his hair a bit, pulling it back in a messy ponytail.

And luckily, he managed to hit a lull in customers.

“Yoohwannie!” Jaejoong called and waved from the other side of the cafe.

Yunho’s head shot up and he dropped the drink, the cup luckily only landing on the counter and not shattering. But coffee went everywhere, and he quickly apologized to the lady who the drink belonged to.

“I’ll get it,” Jaejoong said and hurried over to help. “Why don’t you go take a break?” He nodded in Yoohwan’s direction.

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “But ... I just took ...”

“Go on,” Jaejoong said and shoved him. “Do want a drink, Yoohwannie?”

“No. You know what I came for.”

Jaejoong laughed and had to give Yunho another nudge before the other moved around the counter. His movements were stiff, shaky, unsure.

Yoohwan smiled as he walked close. But fuck, Yunho was gorgeous. Behind the standard red apron that all _Kiss B_ employees were required to wear was a white, v-neck t-shirt, tight around his shoulders, loose around his waist. He wore jeans that molded to his thighs, and black sneakers. His brown hair was always styled, but today was a little messy, like he’d ran his hands through it too often.

“Let’s go outside,” Yoohwan said. “It’s nice out.”

Yunho nodded and rubbed his hands on his jeans. With another smile, Yoohwan led the way outside to an empty patio table. Yoohwan loved being outside. He spent way too much time in a cramped room with only his own thoughts to torture him. He sat in a chair, shifted it so the sun hit his face, and he tilted his head back, still smiling.

“Um,” Yunho said, voice shaking.

Yoohwan looked over at him, and then laughed. “You don’t need to be nervous, Yunho-shi. Hyung. Can I call you hyung?”

Yunho visibly swallowed and nodded. “Yeah ... I ... yeah.”

Yoohwan glanced around and saw they were mostly alone, which was good for both his nerves and for Yunho. He thought about what Changmin had said. He liked Yunho at work, they got along well, and he had a feeling they would get along outside of work too. But how to make that into something more?

“I think that you and I should be friends,” Yoohwan said carefully.

“Friends?” Yunho said, the word cracking.

“Yeah. Friends. We should trade phone numbers and talk and ... you can come over and watch movies with me.”

Yunho’s breath left him in a whoosh of air. He looked almost disappointed, and Yoohwan understood why. If someone he had a crush on said he wanted to be friends, that would be painful.

With something that was definitely more leer than a smile, Yoohwan said, “We can be more than friends. Eventually.”

Yunho’s eyes went wide. “Huh?”

Yoohwan’s heart raced. He felt a tickle in the back of his throat. He tapped a finger on the metal table. “Well, we are friends, but we only know each other at work, and I know that you’re sexy as hell, but that doesn’t mean we’ll get along. So friends ... and then we’ll see.”

That did not make sense in his head. Not completely. Yunho’s eyes were bugging and he swallowed roughly.

Confess, Changmin had said.

“I like you,” Yoohwan added quickly. “You’re nice and funny and cute and ... Yeah. We should go out. To try. You know?” He stopped talking and cleared his throat. The tickle was turning into a nuisance.

Yunho cleared his throat. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. For a moment, Yoohwan thought that Jaejoong had been wrong, that Yunho hadn’t said those things about him, that Yunho was straight.

And then Yunho looked up, met his eyes, bit his lower lip, and nodded. “Okay. Friends.”

Yoohwan smiled, relaxing in the chair. “For now.”

“Yes, for now.”

“When is your next day off?”

“T-tomorrow, but ... but ... I can’t ... I can’t ... I have to be discreet.”

Yoohwan licked his lips and watched Yunho watch him. “You can come over to my apartment. My hyungs won’t be home in the afternoon.”

“That ... okay.”

“We’ll watch a movie. Hyung has a lot.”

Yunho smiled. “Okay.”

\---

“A date?” Yoochun said, arms crossed.

“Yes, a date.”

Yoochun glared at him. “With Yunho?”

Yoohwan fought the urge to glare at Changmin. He knew that the other had told his brother, but he still was upset at the breach in confidence. “Yes. He’s going to come over and we’re going to watch movies.”

Yoochun’s eyes narrowed, probably thinking that “watching movies” was a euphemism for sex. It was for him and Changmin. Their movie nights always ended up as being fuck-on-the-couch nights.

“He’s eighteen years old, just finished high school, he’s going to join the army in a couple of months,” Yoohwan added. “It’s just a date, hyung.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Why? We’re coming here,” Yoohwan said, voice rising. “We’re not going to go get some love motel. He’s not propositioning me on a street corner. I like him. He likes me.”

“You’re going to fuck him.”

Yoohwan glared at his brother. “Actually, I’ll probably let him fuck me.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re ....”

“Too young?” Yoohwan said with a smirk.

“Yes!”

“Fuck you, hyung.” He turned around and headed to his room.

“Yoohwan!”

“No! You cannot dictate my life, hyung. You can sure as hell try, but it isn’t going to happen. You’re happy. You’re in love. Changmin-hyung fell in love with you as a whore. You’re lucky. I’m not going to be that lucky, which means I need to date and hang out with people.”

“You’re only fifteen! You don’t need to be in love.”

Yoohwan felt the tickle in his eyes this time, instead of in his throat. Tears. God, he hated crying. “I already am in love,” he whispered, “just can’t fucking do anything about it when you are in love with Changmin.”

“Hwannie.”

Yoohwan shut his bedroom door, but his brother had the knob turned before he could lock it. He leaned against it, eyes shut tight, crying, keeping his brother out.

“Go away, hyung!”

“Let me in.” Yoochun pushed at the door.

“No! Go away. Changmin!”

“Don’t call for him. He’s not going to--”

Yoohwan sighed in relief when he heard Changmin’s voice in the hallway. A moment later, Yoochun stopped trying to get into his room, and Yoohwan locked the door. He curled up in his bed and muffled a sudden coughing fit into his pillow. It lasted a long time, exacerbated by his tears and lack of breath.

And then his phone beeped with a text message. He meant to ignore it but he hated the stupid blue flashing light. It was a bit of a addiction. Ooh, light, the light. But still, if it was Yoochun, he’d turn his phone off. He reached for his phone and swiped the screen.

It wasn’t from Yoochun.

 ** _Yunho:_** Hey. How are you?

Yoohwan smiled widely and replied.

 _ **Yoohwan:**_ Good. How are you?

_Good.  
I just got home from work.  
I was going to call, but texting is easier._

Yoohwan laughed. **Yeah. Much easier. How was your shift?**

_Okay, I guess. I mean I didn’t spill any more coffee._

**Always a plus.**

_And the only onery customer Jaejoong-hyung took care of._

**Jaejoong says you’re enlisting soon.** Yoohwan debated sending that for a moment, but he did not know what else to talk about.

_Yeah. After my birthday in February. What about you?_

Yoohwan paused, wondering. He’d never thought of going to the military before. He had no idea if he was registered. He had no idea if his birthday was even his real birthday. He’d have to ask Yoochun. Technically, Yoochun-hyung was age-eligible. Finally, he settled one: **Probably just like you, as soon as I’m eighteen.**

_I always forget you’re only 15. You seem a lot older._

**You seem a lot younger! :)**

_Haha. Funny._

**I’m hilarious.**

_You’re cute._

Yoohwan felt his cheeks heat up in about a nanosecond. He choked on a breath and then ended up coughing for a few minutes. When he calmed down, there was another message waiting for him.

_sorry ... just ... yeah, sorry_

**Don’t be sorry. Just had to use the bathroom really fast** Yoohwan did not want to talk about his cough. Not to Yunho. No one at _Kiss B_ but Jaejoong knew about his chronic bronchitis.

**I think you’re cute too. Sexy.**

_this is why i like text message. you can’t see me blushing or flailing._

**You’re flailing????**

_Maybe a little._

Yoohwan laughed and sent back a heart. **Cute!**

_Pathetic._

**Cute!!!!!!!!!**

_God so are you. I feel like I’m dreaming._  
I’ve tried to ask you out before.  
But I get ... so ... ugh, embarrassed! 

Yoohwan felt himself blush again. **You should have! I would have said yes! I didn’t even know you liked me.**

_Well, you’re young, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable._

Yoohwan wasn’t sure how to reply to that.

_I really like you. I need to go have dinner with my family, so I have a bus to catch to get to my aunt’s house. I’ll see you tomorrow!_

Yoohwan smiled. **Definitely. I look forward to it! <3 **

It was with a smile on his face that Yoohwan stood up to go use his bathroom. He stayed in his room all night, and randomly sent emojis back and forth with Yunho.

\---

Things were awkward and tense the next morning.

Yoohwan said nothing to either of his hyungs.

Yoochun asked him more than one question about his health, did he sleep, why was he smiling randomly?

Yoohwan ignored them. He went to _Kiss B_ to work his small shift, cleaning up after the lunch rush. He was home again before four, fortunately after his hyungs had already left for work. He took a shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Yoohwan was nervous. He’d never been nervous before. He paced the apartment, making sure everything was clean. Both his hyung and Changmin were neat freaks, so there was nothing for him to clean.

Yunho had texted him again that morning, verifying that he would be over at about six. Yoohwan replied with his address.

And now, Yoohwan just waited for time to pass and tried not to freak himself out.


	3. Awake

Yoohwan’s phone suddenly vibrated with a message.

**Changmin: _CONDOMS!_**

Yoohwan laughed and sent back a bunch of hearts.

**_Seriously. Condoms._ **

**Seriously, fuck off.**

**_There’s some in my dresser._ **

**I HAVE SOME.**

And then his phone rang, and it was Yunho and Yoohwan almost dropped his phone in his haste to answer it.

“Hello!” he said and fought off a cough. _Not now!_ “Yunho-hyung.”

“Hey! Are you okay? Your voice is weird.”

“Yeah, just ... inhaled wrong.” Yoohwan coughed.

“Fuck, sorry! I just called to see if you wanted me to grab some takeout? I’m right by a dokbokki cart.”

Yoohwan tried to clear his throat, but it didn’t happen, and he kept coughing, muffled on his arm. “Yeah, fuck, yeah. Need ... water.” His phone clattered to the floor, and Yoohwan went to the kitchen quickly, but had to stop and fish his medicine from his pocket. The inhaler only worked part of the time, but it was enough to calm the cough back to a tickle and let Yoohwan suck down a glass of water.

Fuck. He leaned against the counter, body shaking and then had to sit. Short breaths, calm breaths. Count. Count. In and out. A little longer. A little stronger.

He felt flush and weak.

Fuck, not now.

He managed to stand. He was sweaty, too hot. The hallway wall was cool on his hand. The air in his bedroom felt like arctic air in his lungs. He sucked in too many deep gulps.

The doorbell rang. Loud. Jarring. He fought back tears. Fuck not now.

The doorbell rang again, and Yoohwan stripped off his shirt, soaked with sweat. His vision was a bit blurry, but he was breathing. Mostly. He tugged on a tanktop and yanked his hair back into a messy ponytail. His hair had been so perfect that day.

When the doorbell rang again, he staggered out into the hallway and to the living room. He managed just a moment of clarity to say that he was coming, though he had no idea if he said it loud enough. And then he was at the door. A moment later. Two seconds. He had no idea. But it was open. And Yunho was on the other side of it. Smiling. God, his smile.

Yunho’s smile suddenly fell and he was quick to step into Yoohwan and support him instead of the doorjamb. Was the room spinning? Or was that him?

“What’s wrong?” Yunho demanded.

“Attack?”

“What? Who? Where? Did they leave?”

Yoohwan smiled, realized he had his face pressed into Yunho’s black jacket and shook his head. “Coughing. Just ... give me a few minutes.”

Yunho was gentle. He was strong. Supportive. To the couch. Until Yoohwan could breathe again. It took a few more minutes before Yoohwan had calmed down enough to talk without coughing, though his voice was rough.

“Sorry.”

“Are you sick?”

Yoohwan did not want to have this conversation with Yunho on their very first date. He sat up and said, “I’m fine.”

Yunho lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

Yoohwan smiled and turned away to cough a couple times. “I have chronic bronchitis,” he finally said. “Not asthma though sometimes the symptoms are the same. Just ... had a coughing fit.”

“I can come back-”

“No!” Yoohwan said and spent another minute of so coughing. “Sorry,” he gasped. “It .. It will be fine. Just ... have to rest.”

“Do you need anything?” Yunho asked. “I can get you some water.”

Yoohwan shook his head. “I’m okay. Really. Go pick a movie. I’ve seen them all and like most, so your odds are good.” Yoohwan smiled.

Yunho still looked unsure, but he stood up and moved to the cabinet that housed Changmin’s collection of movies.

Now that he wasn’t coughing up a lung, Yoohwan was able to look at Yunho. He looked amazing, wearing, white pants pushed into black boots, a tight black t-shirt and jacket. His hair was flat and styled forward, a far cry from the messy flop he sported during work. He bent down to look in the cupboard and Yoohwan licked his lips. He did not have much of an ass, but he had very nice thighs.

Yoohwan cleared his throat. “You look really nice today.”

Yunho turned his head and smiled. “Thanks. Stupid comedy or stupider drama where we can laugh at the people?”

Yoohwan laughed. “That one.”

Yunho picked out a movie and put it into the DVD player.

Yoohwan stood up carefully.

“Hey, I’ll get it.”

Yoohwan looked over his shoulder and fought not to glare. “I am not disabled.”

Yunho frowned. “I know ... I ...”

Yoohwan waved a hand at him. “I’m fine, hyung. Really. I get enough worry from my older brother.”

He picked up the to-go bag and headed to the kitchen. Yunho had hit play and the previews on the DVD played in the background. Yoohwan said nothing as he removed bowls and glasses for drinks (he recognized the name of street cart Yunho stopped at; they made very spicy dokbokki), and Yunho went back to the front door to take off his boots and his jacket, leaving him in a tight T-shirt that had Yoohwan licking his lips.

“Can I ask you a pretty personal question?” Yunho asked.

Yoohwan smiled, remembering Jaejoong asking the same thing a few days ago. He wondered if it was going to be the same question. He doubted it. He was clueless about this dating thing, but he watched enough dramas that he knew that asking about someone’s virginity was pretty taboo. Especially on a first date.

“Sure, hyung.”

“Why are you living with your brother and his boyfriend? I mean, what happened to your parents?”

Yoohwan took a deep breath. “My mother died when I was three. My father abandoned us when I was ten. Yoochun-hyung has pretty much been taking care of me since I was five years old.”

“Oh ... Sorry. I--”

Yoohwan smiled at him. “Don’t be sorry. I don’t remember my mother at all and my father spent more time drunk and putting bruises on us. We’re both very happy now. Much happier.”

Yunho smiled weakly.

“What about you?” Yoohwan asked. “About your family, I mean?”

“Oh, just ... normal. I guess. I have a younger sister who wants to be an actress. Mom and dad. We have a dog.”

“Cool. I wonder if Changmin-hyung will let me get a dog.”

“Not your brother?”

Yoohwan smirked. “No, all I’d have to do is say I want one, and he’ll go buy me one. He’s really overprotective and too quick to give me whatever I want.”

“And that’s bad?”

“Yeah. Take this job, I have. I’m too young. He doesn’t want me to work, but guess what? I’m working anyway. But every day when I get home, he asks me how my day was, did I have a coughing fit, am I too tired, you know, Yoohwan, you don’t have to work, Changmin and I make enough money. It gets annoying.”

“He worries about you.”

“I know,” Yoohwan said and led the way back to the couch. He sat down with the bowls of food, and Yunho followed with the drinks. He started the movie and settled in with his food.

“I ... I uh, I’ve already seen this movie too,” Yunho said a few minutes later. “I just ... picked one where it’d be okay if we talked too.”

Yoohwan smiled over at him. “Then it’s perfect.”

Yunho flushed.

“Any idea what you want to study in college?” Yoohwan asked as the main actor made his violent and martial arts style entrance.

“My parents are both lawyers, so probably history or economics, and then law school.”

“Fancy.”

“What about you? How’s school?”

Yoohwan bit his lip. “I ... uh ... don’t go to school.”

Yunho stared at him in surprise. “Really?”

He shook his head. “My dad never registered me. Yoochun-hyung taught me to read. We’ve never really been in a place where either of us could go to school.”

“You can now, though, right? If you want to?”

“Maybe. I’ve been thinking about it. Changmin-hyung is really smart and he’s been teaching me math and bringing books home for me to read. I only work two or three hours a day and only two or three days a week, so I get bored a lot. There’s a reason I’ve seen all these movies.”

“What do you want to study if you were in school? When you go to college?”

“When?” Yoohwan said with a grin.

“Yes. When. If you want to go, then you’ll go.”

Yoohwan’s smile faltered a little. “Maybe, but to answer your question. I don’t know. Psychology maybe. Criminology would be cool. Maybe even culinary school. I cook a lot for my hyungs. I haven’t really thought too much about it.”

Yoohwan wondered if they gave degrees for sucking cock. He doubted it. But he was good at that. He paid attention to the movie and ate his dinner.

Yunho suddenly snorted. “That would never happen.”

Yoohwan laughed. “Oh, I don’t know. Can’t you jump twenty feet in the air after running down alleys and streets?”

“Maybe only ten feet.”

“My record is twelve.”

Yunho laughed.

They watched the movie for a little while longer, and Yoohwan noticed that Yunho did not relax. He wondered what he was thinking.

Yoohwan was thinking about sex because Yunho in a t-shirt and those white pants was sexy as hell. He set this up as a way to get to know Yunho but he wondered if he could convince Yunho to make out with him anyway.

“Can I ask you a personal question, hyung?” Yoohwan asked.

Yunho blushed and shrugged. “Of course. It’s only fair.”

Yoohwan took a deep breath and smirked, but made sure Yunho was not actually looking at him. “Are you a virgin?”

Yunho choked, and Yoohwan was glad that he waited until Yunho had put down his glass of water. He coughed and his cheeks went bright red, and Yoohwan smiled.

“Um, I ... aren’t you?” Yunho said, eyes wide.

Yoohwan chuckled. “No. Look, I don’t ... I don’t really know how to date someone, and since we’re being honest and everything, I really really want to just get you naked.”

“I, but I ... thought, you wanted ... dating, and--”

Yoohwan shrugged. “We can. But you’re going into the military soon, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but ... yeah.” Yunho took a deep breath. “How are you not a virgin? You’re only fifteen!”

Yoohwan smiled and moved closer to him. “It’s sort of a long story, and I’d much rather put your cock in my mouth than talk more, if that’s okay.”

Yunho leaned forward with a groan, elbows on his knees, face in his hands.

Yoohwan wasn't quite sure what Yunho wanted at that moment, but he hadn’t left, so that was promising.

Ducking under Yunho’s arm, Yoohwan twisted and pushed until he was straddling Yunho’s lap, hands sliding down the front of the black shirt.

“Kiss me,” Yoohwan demanded.

Yunho moaned and did as he was told, a wet sloppy kiss that had Yoohwan laughing to himself. He tangled his hands in Yunho’s hair and yanked his head back.

“Properly, hyung,” Yoohwan whispered, and leaned forward slowly, licked at Yunho’s pretty cupid lips before sucking the lower one into his mouth. Yunho whimpered, and Yoohwan tilted his head, molded their lips together and kissed him. Slowly, properly. The annoying tingle still flickered in his throat, but not like before.

“So what do you want?” Yoohwan asked against his lips, hands sliding down his strong chest. “I can get off your lap and we can go get some ice cream or something considered normal for a first date.”

“Or?” Yunho gasped, voice rough.

Yoohwan chuckled. “Or I can slide down to my knees and put your cock in my mouth.” He rubbed his palm on the bulge in those white pants.

Yunho moaned, and suddenly gripped Yoohwan’s hips.

Yoohwan twisted his fingers and unbuttoned Yunho’s pants. Pale gray boxers. Tight. Yoohwan licked his lips and pushed back, falling to his knees between Yunho’s spread legs.

Yunho’s hands gripped his own thighs. His eyes were wide, mouth open with heaving breaths.

Yoohwan smiled. “Let me.”

Yunho sort of whimpered and shoved his hand into his own pants, pushing at them. Yoohwan chuckled and helped, pulling them back and leaning away enough to get them off. The t-shirt bunched up and Yoohwan pushed it up further and pressed his mouth to Yunho’s firm stomach. He slid his hand down Yunho’s sides and then one went to his cock and the other went to his own jeans to undo them.

He pumped Yunho’s erection, that already looked ready to blow, and he smiled. Smile widening, he said, “You ready for this?”

Yunho cursed and his head fell onto the back of the couch.

Yoohwan took that as a yes. He started with a tongue, light little flicks up around the head and the slit. He sucked soft at the stream of clear fluid and then a bit harder. Fingers tangled in his hair and Yunho’s moan echoed around the room. It’d been too long since he last had a dick in his throat, come to swallow, so he decided not to tease. He held the base loosely, stroked up a few times with just the head in his mouth and then he moved, bobbing up and down. Still slower than normal. Enough to feel it, feel his cheeks stretch and actually start to ache. God, when did that last happen?

He moved a little faster, curling his hand up the shaft while licking at the head and ridge. Yunho’s moans turned to whimpers and he started thrusting up.

Yoohwan winced at the sudden pull in his hair, but doubled his efforts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Yoohwan smirked because Jung Yunho was a proper boy, not one to fall into curses. He himself wasn’t ready to come just yet, so he pulled his hand off his cock and cupped Yunho’s balls instead, squeezing them just enough.

Yunho jerked, the cock in his mouth swelled and then pulsed. Yoohwan thought of pulling off because, well, diseases, but Yunho hadn’t ever done this before, so instead, he pumped his hand, urging his release on, and then swallowed while Yunho cried out and shuddered through his orgasm.

Much, much too long, Yoohwan thought as his mouth filled with come. He moaned and kept sucking while swallowing the load. And what a load. And what a cock.

Yoohwan wanted it stretching his ass open. Right fucking now.

He let Yunho’s cock fall from his mouth and then looked up. Yunho was gasping, hand over his face, body still shaking.

Yoohwan chuckled. Maybe he’d let Yunho recover first. He pressed a kiss first to the tip of Yunho’s dick and then up his stomach. He pushed the t-shirt up enough to suck on a nipple, causing another tremor through Yunho’s body, and then he went back up to his lap, straddling his thighs.

“Want to fuck me, Yunho-hyung?” he whispered.

Yunho grunted. His cock twitched and Yoohwan dragged his finger through the last pulse of come, almost digging the tip through the slit.

“Well?”

Yunho’s other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him a little closer. “I ... don’t ...” He moved his arm and looked right at Yoohwan’s eyes. “Show me what to do.”

Yoohwan smirked. “With pleasure. So much pleasure. Come on. Bedroom.”


	4. Aroused

Yoohwan gathered up the few pieces of clothing that had been tossed to the floor. He smiled at Yunho and said, “Follow me.”

“If I can walk.”

“I can start getting naked and give you incentive.”

Yunho moaned and pushed up from the couch.

Yoohwan laughed and headed to his bedroom. He was nervous. Which was weird. His hands were shaking. His breath short, but not from his cough. He tossed Yunho’s clothes to the floor and then pointed to the bed.

Yunho did not go, but went to Yoohwan for a hug and a firm kiss that had Yoohwan flushing and stammering something that sounded like, “You want to die?”

Yunho chuckled, let him go, and went to the bed. It gave Yoohwan a moment to take a deep breath. Breathe for a few moments. At least before grabbing lube and condoms. And then he was nervous again, but he had no idea why.

Yunho sat on the edge of the bed and held out his hands. Yoohwan walked there, feet shuffling a bit before moving between his knees. He tossed the lube and condoms on the bed.

Yunho’s arms went around his waist, face pressed to his chest. “I can’t ... do this, Yoohwannie.”

Yoohwan made a face. “Why not?”

Yunho looked up at him, chin digging into his sternum. “You’re just ... young, and aren’t you sick? I just ... don’t want to take advantage of--”

Yoohwan laughed. It was a very harsh noise that had Yunho frowning.

Yoohwan pushed away from him and climbed up on the bed. He did his best to modulate his voice, so he wasn’t snapping or yelling. “Being young doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing, hyung.”

Yunho turned his upper body and looked at him, swallowing roughly. “I ... I just ... don’t understand. I can’t ... this ...”

Yoohwan rolled his eyes, sat up enough to pull off his tank top, and then shimmied out of his jeans, yanking boxers with them.

Yunho visibly and audibly gulped.

Yoohwan smiled and held out his hands. “Come on.”

Yunho turned away with a head shake.

“It’s been almost a year since the last time I had a good orgasm,” Yoohwan said. “A good one, not from my own hands but from a cock buried inside me. Come on.”

Yoohwan stroked himself and watched Yunho’s back heave with deep breaths. He figured this was just who Yunho was. Too kind. Too soft. He did not want to hurt anyone. Yoohwan smiled. There was no way that he was going to tell (or even convince) Yunho how much this was not going to hurt him. To actually have sex because he wanted to? It still felt a little strange.

But if Yunho did not want to, well, he wasn’t exactly going to rape him. He knew better than that.

Shifting around, Yoohwan grabbed the bottle of lube. He snapped the lid open, noting Yunho twitch at the noise, and then poured a whole bunch on his hand. He rubbed his hands together, added a little more.

Turning around, on his hands and knees, Yoohwan said, “Well, I’m going to take care of this stubborn erection of mine. You can stay and watch, or if you leave, lock the door after yourself, please.”

Yoohwan dropped his head to the pillow and slipped one slick hand behind him. He pressed two fingers into himself, moaning and then hissing when he gripped his cock with his other hand. He half expected the door to shut, for Yunho to leave. Well, more than half expected, because when the bed dipped and there were shaking hands on his hips, Yoohwan gasped in surprise.

“You-You said you’d sh-show me.”

Yoohwan smirked over his shoulder. “So I did. So I am. Your turn. Fingers. Now.”

Yunho nodded, sliding one hand up his back. A slow touch, bumping over the scars on his back. “After?”

Yoohwan squeezed his eyes shut but sighed. “Fine. After. Now. Fingers.” He removed his own fingers, relaxing at the shaking, nervous touch. First one and then two, just over the crinkled skin. He bit his lip to shut up the comments of frustration, and just tried to be patient. Yunho was new at this. And after he told Yunho what he wanted to know, Yoohwan figured he’d never see Yunho again. He had to keep Yunho’s hands on him for as long as possible.

“How ... how much?” Yunho whispered, and then cleared his throat. “I mean, just ... how...” He pressed his finger into Yoohwan, just a little bit.

Yoohwan moaned and muttered, “All the way. Inside. Just all the way. In and out.” He had his hand on his cock again, stroking and twisting while Yunho pressed a little deeper.

“Damn,” Yunho whispered behind him. A breathy sound.

Yoohwan smiled. “More, hyung. More.”

Yunho’s finger went deeper and then pulled out, pumping slowly. Enjoy it, he told himself. Just enjoy it. It was strange to be touched so softly by someone who was not his brother. He smiled and relaxed.

Yunho pumped his finger slowly, and then took his other hand and ran it up and down the back of Yoohwan’s thigh.

“Two, please, two,” Yoohwan said, gasping almost. He flushed. A little embarrassed that Yunho had already managed to get him to beg. Even a little. “Two fingers, hyung.”

Yoohwan squeezed his eyes shut, tightening as Yunho’s finger left. A stream of lube dribbled between his cleft, followed by two fingers, rubbing his entrance and then pressing in.

Yunho actually moaned, and Yoohwan smiled again, sighing in pleasure as both fingers went in deep. Whispering, voice again more of a gasp than anything else, Yoohwan told Yunho to spread his fingers, pump them in and out, twist and to play. Yoohwan had no idea how long Yunho obeyed, how long he spread him open, with a third finger, and then a fourth, from the other hand.

Yoohwan’s hand pumped his erection, twists and flicks and fast, too tight and too much. He bit down on his pillow and whimpered. His whimper turned to a loud protest when Yunho’s fingers left him. He’d been so close to coming, and even with his hand still on his cock, the need dropped below simmer.

He glared at Yunho from under wisps of hair plastered to his head.

Yunho smiled. “Now what?”

“Well, I was about to come, so now you owe me,” Yoohwan said. “Make me come.”

Yunho bit his lip and said, “How? Fuck you?”

“God, yes.” Yoohwan twisted and sat up, enough to pull Yunho’s lips to his for a harsh kiss. He smiled at the dazed look on Yunho’s face. “Sexy.”

Yunho cleared his throat. “So are you.”

Yoohwan left one slick finger on Yunho’s nipple and found the condoms with his other hand. He had to pull the box open with his mouth, fingers yanking on a strip. Yunho took them from his hands. He was shaking.

“How many do I need?”

Yoohwan glanced at the clock. “Depends on how many times you can come in the next few hours.”

Yunho flushed deeply and only tore one condom off the strip.

Yoohwan laughed and took it from him. He ripped it open and then remembered that he was showing Yunho how to do this, so he explained the basics of rolling on a condom and then putting lube on it.

Yoohwan leaned back to the bed, legs up, hands behind his knees. “Now, just stick your dick inside me.”

Yunho rolled his eyes playfully and moved up toward him. “You’re a demanding minx, dongsaeng.”

Yoohwan laughed. “I know. Fuck me.”

Yoohwan bit his lip against another laugh as Yunho shuffled over on his knees. He sort of felt bad that Yunho had no idea what he was doing, but sex wasn’t exactly complicated. Yunho held himself down, pressed his cock against Yoohwan’s body and pushed. He moaned, a heavy noise ripped from him as he fell over Yoohwan’s body and ended up shoving his entire cock into Yoohwan at once. It tore a quick cry from him.

One that had Yunho apologizing and attempting to pull away.

Yoohwan wrapped his legs around Yunho’s waist and said, “Don’t. Move. Just ... move.”

“I can’t ... Fuck.” His hips rocked.

Yoohwan moaned and shut his eyes. “You aren’t hurting me,” he said, “you aren’t. Feels so good.” And it did. After so long without sex. So long without more than just fingers inside him. It’d been too many years it felt like.

Yunho was a bit wild, unrestrained. His gasps echoed through the room, his thrusts hard and without rhythm.

Yoohwan didn’t care. There’d be plenty of time to teach him. Now, he just sat there, fingers digging into Yunho’s arms and smiled at the feeling of being taken again, stretched open, fucked. His cock was hard, pressed between them, pulsing. He wanted to come, but not yet. He wanted to make this moment and this feeling last.

But Yunho was a virgin, a sexy gorgeous, fabulous virgin with no control, and he was coming too soon for Yoohwan to come first, biting Yoohwan’s neck as he orgasmed, his body shuddering, and then he collapsed, his breathing even heavy, full of little noises of disbelief.

Yoohwan ran his hands up over Yunho’s back, dragging over sweaty skin. “How was it?”

Yunho whimpered.

Laughing, Yoohwan hugged him. He was eager to keep going, but he forced himself to wait for a few minutes while Yunho calmed down. He showed Yunho how to tie off the condom for disposal, and then spent the next ten minutes kissing Yunho and getting him ready for another round.

“This time,” Yoohwan said crawling over Yunho’s lap with a smirk, “this time, I’m in charge.”

Yunho breathed out a noise of disbelief, one that had Yoohwan laughing. He grabbed another condom and rolled it over Yunho’s dick. God, he had a nice cock. Still hard. Quick recovery time.

“You have such a nice cock,” Yoohwan said.

“Um, thanks?”

Yoohwan dripped lube right over his erection and wrapped both hands up and down the shaft to spread it around.

“Fuck.”

With another laugh, Yoohwan crawled over him. He sat against his erection, rocking his hips. He took his slick fingers and ran them over Yunho’s chest, pausing at his nipples. Yunho’s eyes rolled back and his hands went to Yoohwan’s hips, squeezing tightly.

Shifting up, Yoohwan reached behind him and gripped Yunho’s cock. He held it up to this body before easily sinking down on it, eyes shutting from the small stretch. Yunho moaned, hips rolling, knees bending a little. He thrust up, and Yoohwan smiled and leaned over him. Their lips pressed together, their bodies moving a little for comfort and then Yoohwan moved, lifting his hips up and down, fucking himself on Yunho’s cock.

Yunho swore, the noise echoing through his room.

Yoohwan pressed up, hands on Yunho’s chest, and sped up his movements. He wanted a fucking orgasm.

“Hands,” Yoohwan said, almost growling. “Touch me. Come on.”

Shaking, Yunho did, wrapping his fingers around Yoohwan’s cock.

Yoohwan moaned, head tilted back. Yunho bucked up into him, and Yoohwan matched his pace. Too quick, but perfect. His orgasm had been interrupted too much, and like this, he was not going to stop, even if Yunho was done.

“Shit,” Yunho muttered and then screamed something else.

Yoohwan’s name.

It made him smile, and then laughed. He leaned back, changing the angle Yunho entered him and moved his hips forward instead of just up and down. It was almost perfect. With his mouth open, lips wet and ready, another cock, pressing into his throat would have made it perfect. He wondered if Yunho would agree to a threesome with someone, and then it was too hard to think around the pleasure.

Instead, he moved again, hips rocking faster, his mouth against Yunho’s.

Yunho twisted his hand, a different grip on his cock, but just enough. And it felt so good to have a different hand on his cock, after so long.

He moaned into Yunho’s mouth, hips jerking and his orgasm rushing through him. Not interrupted this time, thank gods. His arm collapsed and he buried his face against Yunho’s neck and then he was shuddering, vision going gray, sounds muffled and the electric touch of someone else’s skin, as he pumped his release all over Yunho’s stomach.

And then it was his turn to drop, fall against Yunho’s body and just breathe while his skin shivered and lightning twisted through his muscles.

Yunho wasn’t moving anymore either.

“Fuck,” Yoohwan muttered and tried to curl his hips, enjoying the sensations of little bursts of pleasure.

Yunho whimpered and begged him to stop moving.

Chuckling, Yoohwan pushed up with his hands flat on Yunho’s chest. He circled his hips, just to hear Yunho moan again, and then smiled and shut his eyes. He sat back, Yunho’s dick still inside him, and just breathed, head thrown back.

“God that felt so good,” Yoohwan said.

Yunho gasped. “Um, you’re welcome.”

With a burst of laughter, Yoohwan lifted up and let Yunho’s cock slap against his own stomach. He gripped him tightly, noting that the condom was full, and then took it off, tying it shut.

Waggling his eyebrows, he said, “More?”

Yunho moaned, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Maybe.”

Yoohwan checked the time. It wasn’t even eight. “Let’s rest up a bit, maybe go get a drink. You have no more than thirty minutes before I want your dick back inside me.”

Yunho smiled, the curl of his lips the only thing Yoohwan could see. “I may only need fifteen.”

Yoohwan snuggled up against him, using his head to move his arm. “If you make and keep promises like that, I don’t think I’ll ever let you out of my bed.”

“I’m okay with that.”

Yoohwan laughed and twisted enough to get a blanket over the two of them. They had enough time to rest and fuck one more time before and get Yunho out the door before Yoochun got home from work. He snuggled against Yunho’s chest, smiling like crazy, and listened to him breathe.

\---

Yoohwan shot awake when the blanket was ripped off him.

“What the fuck is this?” Yoochun demanded, and Yoohwan blinked a few times and then realized he was naked, in bed with Yunho, who was slowly waking up.

“Hyung, what the hell?” Yoohwan shouted and pulled the blanket back.

“Get up, out of this bed right now.”

“No, what are you--”

Yunho suddenly moved, pulling the blanket closer to him. “Sorry. I am-”

“I was not talking to you,” Yoochun said and pointed at Yoohwan. He glared at Yunho. “Get out. Now.”

“Fuck you, hyung!” Yoohwan shouted. “What the hell?”

“He’s fucking fifteen,” Yoochun said, ignoring Yoohwan, and that was just about it.

Yoohwan stood up, not caring that he was naked and slapped Yoochun across the cheek. “Fuck you!”

Yoochun blinked at him and then narrowed his eyes slowly. “Get dressed. We need to talk. And you, get out.”

“We do not need to talk, shut up, stop dictating my life. I’m not a child anymore.”

“Yes you are!”

Yoohwan crossed his arms just to keep from smacking his hyung again. Yoochun’s cheek was red. He bit back an apology. He became aware of Yunho getting dressed.

“What are you even doing here? You’re not supposed to be home until ten!” Yoohwan said.

“You didn’t answer my texts or my phone calls.”

“Well, I was busy.”

“You should have--”

“So very sorry that I am not at your beck and call, hyung. How many times have I tried to call you and you haven’t answered because Changmin’s been balls deep in your ass?”

Yoochun said nothing, but watched as Yunho fumbled with the rest of his clothes. Yoohwan was pissed, and embarrassed, but mostly angry. He wanted to tell Yunho to stay, but it’d be much better if he left.

Yoohwan fought back a cough.

“Bye-bye, Yoohwannie,” Yunho muttered, and Yoochun growled.

The door shut behind him, and Yoohwan sped into motion, pulling on his own clothes.

“You cannot-”

“Fuck you,” Yoohwan said.

“I’m just trying to--”

“Fuck you.”

“Yoohwan.”

“Don’t talk to me. Go back to work. Leave me the fuck alone. I’ll be lucky if Yunho even talks to me ever again. You’ve embarrassed me, you’ve upset me, you’ve actually ruined something in my life that might have actually been normal. I don’t want to be anywhere near you right now.”

Yoohwan left the bedroom, with Yoochun chasing after him. He went to the door and slipped on flip flops and a sweater.

“You are not allowed to--”

Yoohwan shot him a glare that shut him up. “Stop fucking pretending like I didn’t go through the same shit you did. Stop thinking that you’re the only one that gets to have sex because it feels good and not because it’s forced. Stop acting like my little ass wasn’t sold and fucked just as often as yours, okay? I’m not a child. I haven’t been a child since I was seven years old. You want to protect me, that’s just fine, but don’t do it without asking me if I want you to or not. Because honestly, I don’t want or need you to protect me if this is the way you’re going to do it.”

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t give a fuck. Not here.” And Yoohwan left. He barreled down the stairs, out the door, and managed to put two streets between them before he was curled over himself, coughing.


	5. Aware

Yoohwan had no idea how long he’d been coughing when a soft hand touched his back. He jumped in surprise, trying to turn around, and he toppled, right into Yunho. He whimpered, a noise of protest, but Yunho did nothing more than hold him, let him muffle his coughs against his chest.

“Sorry,” Yoohwan gasped, as soon as he could. “I’m sorry. My brother ...”

“I actually understand,” Yunho said and ran his hands through Yoohwan’s hair. “I have a younger sister. I would do anything to protect her. I’m pretty sure I’ve embarrassed her in front of a boy before. I won’t ever again.”

Yoohwan sobbed out a laugh. “I’m sorry.”

Yunho’s phone rang. Frowning, he pulled it from his pocket and looked at the display. He snorted. “You’re calling me.” He turned the phone so Yoohwan could see, and sure enough, it was a picture of him and his name “Yoohwan” complete with a little heart.

Yoohwan smiled and snuggled just a little closer to Yunho’s chest. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“I can’t help it. He ruined everything.”

“No he didn’t.” Yunho used one hand to tilt Yoochun’s face up. “He just interrupted our nap. That’s all. Can I kiss you?”

Yoohwan shut his eyes and whimpered as their lips touched. Yunho’s arm tightened around him, mouths open, breaths heavy.

“I’d invite you to my house, but my parents will kill me if they ever find out that I’m gay.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go to Jaejoong-hyung’s.”

“You do that often?”

“No, but he understands what’s going on.”

Yunho frowned. “What is going on?”

Yoohwan finally pulled away from him. “I did promise you later, didn’t I?”

“Let’s go somewhere else and talk about this.”

Yoohwan nodded. They were still a bit too close to their apartment. Yoochun could come out and look for him. Yoohwan pushed away from the wall and held out his hand. Smiling, Yunho took it. Yoohwan did not say anything as he led them to a convenience store. Yunho bought him a bottle of water and bought a juice for himself.

Yoohwan led Yunho through alleys he knew well, from nights spent walking when he could not sleep because of his cough or just because of the nightmares.

“I guess it’s okay to talk to you about these things,” Yoohwan said and pulled himself up onto a waist-high brick wall. He held out his hands and walked, toe pressed to toe. “I mean, it’s not like you’re sticking around or anything. My mother died when I was little, too little to really remember anything about her but sadness. I have no memory of her smiling. Only tears. Yoochun-hyung said she had a beautiful smile. I have no idea why my father did it, for the power, for the prestige it earned him, who knows? I’ve spent too many nights trying to figure it out and only talked myself in circles on the edge of depression.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if it’s difficult.”

Yoohwan smiled down at him and shook his head. “It is what it is now. I live for Yoochun, he lives for me. Mostly. Or he did, until Changmin-hyung showed up. Changmin gave us a chance, you know. Saw through Micky and right to Yoochun. I’m not sure where we’d be now if it wasn’t for Changmin-hyung. Definitely not here. Definitely not healthy.”

“Micky?”

“My hyung’s street name. His alter ego. The whore. The cunt that did whatever he could to earn money. For us. For me, mainly. For my medicine.”

“He ... sold ... what?”

“My father abused us,” Yoohwan said. He stopped walking and turned, overlooking the lights of the city stretching out below them. He felt Yunho’s hands grip just above his ankles. “And when you think of the word abuse and all that it holds, then you might come close to what he did to us. Emotional, physical, sexual ... all of it, to the point that he controlled us, everything we did. He sold us for money when he wasn’t using us himself.”

“That’s ...”

Yoohwan huffed and crouched down, curling his arms around his legs and knees. “You’re afraid of hurting me, I get that. But--” He turned around, letting Yunho steady him until he was sitting on the wall and Yunho was between his legs. Yoohwan smiled. “But you should understand that there isn’t anything you could do to hurt me because I’ve already been through it all. Sex because I want to? It’s still such a strange thing to me.”

“You don’t want me to say that I’m sorry you went through all that.”

Yoohwan laughed. “Definitely not. I’m not really over it, not at all, but little things help. Like working and interacting with customers. You. Not that you have a little thing.” He waggled his eyebrows and then laughed again when Yunho blushed. He settled his head against Yunho’s chest, arms wrapped around his body.

They stood there for a very long time.

“I mainly told you this so you’d understand my brother,” Yoohwan said. “I know he means well, but god, some days I can’t stand the sight of him. He wants me to have a normal life at the expense of his own and he doesn’t listen to me.”

“He will,” Yunho said and cupped his cheek. “Give him time. When you scream at him, it doesn’t help anything.”

“I know. Walk with me to Jaejoong’s?”

“Okay. Are you working tomorrow?”

“Not until Friday.”

“Well, I’ll see you on Friday at least.”

“Hiding from my hyung means I’ll probably sit at _Kiss B_ for a few hours, so I’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

Yunho let him use his phone to call Jaejoong, and Yoohwan explained the situation and received permission to stay over. Outside of Jaejoong’s building, they kissed until Jaejoong sent Yunho a text telling them to stop offending his neighbors.

With a smile and all the promises it held, Yoohwan let himself into Jaejoong’s building. He almost floated up to his apartment, and tactfully ignored Jaejoong’s wide smile and subsequent, “I knew you two would like each other.”

\---

Yoohwan went to _Kiss B_ at the ungodly hour of six a.m.

“Clock in,” Jaejoong said. “I’m going to teach you how to make lattes.”

“Really, hyung?”

“Yeah. It’s about time you do. You’ll be sixteen soon, so I’ll actually get to put you on payroll. I don’t want to waste precious money training you then.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“There’s a spare apron in the office.”

Yoohwan was giddy and happy through the day. Jaejoong let him make his own coffee, showing him how the machine worked. He had the basic idea from working there for so long, but it was pretty awesome to actually learn the steps. And some of their regular customers were happy to see him learning how to do it too. There was a general idea in the coffee shop that Yoohwan was Jaejoong’s nephew. He didn’t mind that, it gave Jaejoong a reason to let him work without it being exactly legal.

During the main rush of customers though, Yoohwan went back to what he was paid for, cleaning tables and washing dishes. He noticed early on that he had a smile on his face, and he laughed and talked to the customers more than often.

Great sex. That had to be why.

When Yunho walked in at about ten, Yoohwan’s smile widened even more.

Jaejoong actually snorted at both of them, and then teased and laughed. Yunho had a hicky on his neck. Oops.

Yoohwan bombarded Yunho in the back room for a heavy kiss just before he clocked in, and then Jaejoong caught them, and told Yoohwan to go home. Yunho was going to be useless if Yoohwan stayed.

Yunho blushed. “That’s true.”

Yoohwan laughed and just felt so very happy. “Fine. I’ll leave, but meet me after your shift. At the food cart down the street. We’ll go on a real date.”

Yunho smiled, cheeks going even redder. “O-okay.”

\---

Yoohwan walked around the city for a little longer, stopping to actually get something filling to eat. The only reason he went home was to retrieve his phone. He went after noon, when he knew that Yoochun-hyung was supposed to be at work. But when he got there, he was not surprised that Yoochun-hyung was not at work, but waiting for him to come home.

Yoohwan stood by the door and watched his brother pace. “Can you afford to take the day off?”

Yoochun stopped and stared at him. Not rushing to him, thankfully. “No. I’ll pick up a shift tomorrow.”

Yoohwan kicked off his flip flops and hung up his jacket.

“Jaejoong-hyung said you stayed at his house.”

Yoohwan grunted an affirmation. He headed through the room, toward his bedroom. He needed a shower too.

Yoochun grabbed his arm.

He glared first at his hand and then at his brother. “Let me go.”

“You know I won’t ever do that.”

Yoohwan rolled his eyes. “If the next words out of your mouth aren’t, ‘Yoohwan, I’m sorry for embarrassing you and ruining your date last night,’ then you can just fuck off. Let me go.”

Yoochun let him go.

Yoohwan continued down the hall, unsurprised when his brother followed him into the room.

“I definitely could have handled the situation better.”

“That wasn’t an apology.”

“It was.”

“So you mean you could have realized that you were being a complete and utter asshole and not scared Yunho away and treated me like I’m a child.”

“You’re still too young. You’re still a child. You’re only--”

“So are you, hyung. You’re still really, really young.”

Yoochun did not reply to that.

“Look, hyung. I know that you want me to be safe and normal and cared for and all that other shit. I get that. But you need to stop ignoring the fact that I went through the exact same abuse as you did, okay? You grew up fast. So did I. You’ve taken care of me, and I appreciate that. But you aren’t my parent. You just ... need to be there for me without controlling me, okay? You’ve been doing this ever since we ran away.”

Yoochun sat on his bed and ran his hands over his face. “When we first ran away, I was so afraid you were going to die. So afraid that I’d put you in an even worse place than what we left.”

Yoohwan sat next to his brother. “Nothing could have been worse than what we left, hyung. You saved me. But you also saved yourself. Stop discounting yourself, okay?”

“Do you hate me?”

Yoohwan snorted. “Dumb ass. Of course not. Of course, I love you. How could I not? But you need to leave me alone. Stop treating me like I’m going to break okay.”

Yoochun rubbed his face with his hands. “I worry.”

“I know, but you don’t need to. We no longer have only each other, not the way that it was before. You’re just ... I don’t know, hyung. You don’t belong to me anymore.”

“I do. You know I do. I’ll do anything for you.”

Yoohwan smirked. “Break up with Changmin. Let me have you all to myself again.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“I know. What I want from you I can’t have. Look, I’ve spent my entire life with you, hyung, and no one else. I’m still not used to sharing. And I don’t think you are either. You’re overbearing and frustrating. Stop it. Just ... if I need you, I’ll come to you. And if you happen to be with Changmin, which happens more often than not, I’ll deal with it myself. The only way I’m going to grow up is if you stop treating me like you’re the only person in my life when you aren’t anymore.”

Yoochun hugged him, tight and desperate.

Yoohwan stayed stiff in his arms for a little while and then relaxed and wrapped his arm around Yoochun’s waist.

“I love you,” Yoochun said.

“I love you too, hyung.”

“I’ve done everything I can to protect you.”

Yoohwan nodded against his shoulder. “I know. But what about you? Who protects you?”

“You do.” He squeezed. “If it wasn’t for you, I ... well, I don’t know what I would have done. But I would not be here. I almost ran away so many times. I almost ended everything, more than once, but you ... I needed to stay, for you. And you needed me. Without you, no one would have ever needed me.”

Yoohwan cried. “I’m sorry, hyung. I need you too. I need you.”

“I know.” Yoochun pulled away enough to wipe at Yoohwan’s cheeks. “I know you need me. We just have to learn how to need each other, help each other, now, this way, instead of the way before because it’s different. I’m sorry. It’s different, which means I need to start thinking about it that way, instead of this way.”

Blaming the emotions, Yoohwan practically shot forward to close the space between their lips. He whimpered when his brother did not kiss him back, turning away from his mouth but holding him a little tighter.

“Not like that anymore.”

“Without Changmin.”

Yoochun growled. “Without Changmin, we’d both still be selling ourselves. It isn’t just because of him and you know it. I love Changmin, and that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. I do, it’s just different.”

Yoohwan sighed and pulled away from Yoochun, flinging himself backward and onto the bed. “Stop being a controlling freak.”

“Stop being a willful snot.”

Yoohwan glared at him. “Are you going to apologize for ruining my date last night?”

“Are you going to apologize for ...”

Yoohwan waited and then smirked, “For what, hyung? Wanting to do something normal? Thinking a boy is cute? Wanting to have an orgasm that isn’t full of pain and humiliation?”

Yoochun sighed. “I’m sorry for ruining your date last night.”

Yoohwan nodded in and said, “I’m sorry for jerking off in your bed when you aren’t home.”

Yoochun stared at him and then shook his head in disbelief. “No, you aren’t.”

Yoohwan laughed and then sat back up. “I have a date with Yunho at four. Do I have your permission to go?”

“You don't need my permission."

"Damn straight."

"Where are you going?”

“A movie. Probably dinner. Something.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t text me every ten minutes.”

“Every half hour.”

“Every hour.”

“Deal.”

Yoohwan pushed back up to sitting and hugged his hyung. “I love you, hyung, even when you’re being a dick.”

Yoochun snorted. “Right back atcha, dongsaeng.”


	6. Epilogue: Again

**A/N: This is about 2.5 years after the end of the story.**

Yoohwan turned the volume up on his phone, pop music blaring into his ears. It was just enough to drown out the silly girls a few tables over who were talking about clothes. Still much better than attempting to drown out the sound of his hyungs fucking. Apparently, “We’ll be quiet so you can study” actually meant, “We won’t use toys and we’ll move the bed away from the wall while we fuck.”

Good thing he had a nearby place to study, even if Jaejoong didn’t really like him sequestering himself in the corner table surrounded by books. Placement tests sucked.

A round red cup of something foamy settled into his field of vision. Yoohwan looked up to thank Jaejoong and froze, mouth open. Everything silenced, wind rushing through his head. Even the music in his ears was nothing more than a whisper.

Yunho smiled.

Yunho. Jung Yunho. Who Yoohwan had not seen in almost two years.

Yunho reached over and pulled at the wire of his headphones. “Can I sit?”

Yoohwan swallowed back a cough. “Yeah, Fuck. Yes. Hi. Dude. What the fuck?”

Yunho laughed and settled across from him, his own red cup pulled up to his face. He sighed at the first sip of coffee and shut his eyes. “God, Jaejoong’s coffee is good.”

Yoohwan licked his lips and nodded. “Shit. Sorry, hyung.” Yoohwan said and gathered his books and papers into a pile so Yunho had room to put his cup down. “How ... What? When ... When did you get out?”

“Last week?” Yunho pouted and nudged his foot under the table. “You mean, you didn’t have the date circled and waiting in anticipation.”

Yoohwan smiled. “Sorry. School. Exams.”

Yunho laughed. “I’m kidding. But school, that’s new?”

“Jaejoong-hyung got me into an accelerated program to finish high school on time, and now ... well, college placement tests are in two weeks.”

“And here I am causing a distraction.”

Yoohwan shut his eyes. “God, I need one.” He finally dropped his pen, leaned back in the bench and brought the latte up to his face for a sip. Yunho’s legs were close under the table and Yoohwan pressed a little closer. Yunho smiled and their ankles wrapped together.

They hadn’t made each other any promises for the few months before Yunho left for the military, and Yoohwan had dated two or three boys during school. He didn’t know if Yunho had. He’d heard stories about the military. Secrecy, things like that, when it came to gay couples. Maybe he’d ask. Later. He didn’t actually care.

Yunho looked amazing. Obviously stronger, obviously in shape. He wore a regular t-shirt under a blue jacket and dark tight jeans. Short hair. It’d started to grow out a bit, but it wasn’t long like it had been.

“You look insanely good,” Yunho said and licked his lips.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

“How long is your hair now?”

Yoohwan messed with the bun on top of his head, shoving a few shorter strands out of his face. “Almost middle of my back.”

Yunho smiled. “I like it. It suits you, and you look great. You look healthy ... just ... I don’t know. I was always afraid to hurt you, and now you just ... You might be able to take me in a fight.”

Yoohwan bit his lower lip and lifted an eyebrow. “In a fight? I’d much rather roll around with you on a bed.”

Yunho choked on his coffee.

Laughing, Yoohwan took another sip of his latte. “If I could guarantee that my hyungs weren’t home, I think I’d already drag you to my bed, but I study here because they like to fuck.”

Yunho shook his head with a small laugh. “Even with school and two years of growing up, your mouth is dirty.”

“Dirty?” Yoohwan said and swiped a finger over his lower lip. “Is there still come there from when I licked my fingers clean this morning?”

“God, Yoohwannie.”

Yoohwan laughed again and said, “Tell me about the army.”

“It’s the army.”

“And I probably won’t go, so tell me everything.”

“Why won’t you go?”

Yoohwan shrugged. “I have an appeal to be exempted because of my medical condition. Yoochun has already been exempted since he’s my legal guardian now.”

“Wow, you two have been busy.”

“Changmin sort of forced us. He didn’t want us to be tossed back onto the streets if something happened to him, so he helped us get our government documents settled so we are able to be on the apartment lease.”

“Changmin-hyung is really nice.”

“And still won’t let me suck his cock. Such a tragedy.”

Yunho smiled. “I know someone that will. Are you interested?”

Yoohwan smiled back. “Before you left, you were always a little reluctant to let me put my mouth on you. What’s changed?”

Yunho shrugged. “Call it confidence if you will, but I happen to no longer be living at home and no longer hiding that I’m gay. I promised myself after the military that I’d be honest with myself. So I am.”

“Not at home ...” Yoohwan said with a smirk. “Does that mean you have an apartment?”

“Yep. Not much furniture but--”

“A table to fuck me over?” Yoohwan asked.

Yunho laughed. “Nope, but you’re creative. We’ll make due.”

“Hurry up and finish your coffee,” Yoohwan demanded and started shoving his papers and books into his bag. “It’s once again been way too long since have had a really good orgasm and Jaejoong will ban us forever if you end up yanking on my hair while fucking me over this table.”

Yunho stood up and stopped Yoohwan’s frantic movements. His hand was soft on Yoohwan’s cheek and then he was leaning down, right in the middle of the cafe, and their lips touched. Yoohwan whimpered and surged up, hands sliding over his broad shoulders. Yunho’s arms went around his waist, mouth open, tongues touching.

“Dongsaengs!” Jaejoong shouted. “Get out of my cafe.”

Yunho reluctantly pulled away. “Is it worth the risk?” he asked.

“No,” Yoohwan said and shoved him a little bit. “Jaejoong’s coffee is too good.”

“Very true. Let’s get out of here.”

Yoohwan nodded, but pulled Yunho back down for another kiss.

“Dongsaengs,” Jaejoong said again, voice warning.

“All right, all right,” Yoohwan said and finished gathering up his things. Yunho picked up his bag to carry it and then held out his hand.

With a huge smile, Yoohwan took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and followed Yunho through the cafe.

“We’re going,” Yoohwan said, meeting Jaejoong’s eyes.

“Soon to be coming,” Yunho said.

Jaejoong’s smile widened, and he laughed and said, “Yoohwan, take the day off tomorrow. I have a feeling you’re going to be studying all night long.”

Yoohwan licked his lips and said, “Thanks, hyung. Call Changmin-hyung for me?”

Outside the cafe, Yunho’s arm went around Yoohwan’s shoulders, pulling him close, lips against his forehead for a moment. It was so easy to put his arm around Yunho’s waist, leaned against his shoulder. It was very difficult to do anything but smile. Well, smile and think of all the delicious ways he was going to show Yunho how much he missed him.


End file.
